Most consumers employ concave mirrors to observe their bodily reflections as they perform their daily activities such as shaving, applying make-up, tweezing, Etc. Traditional concave mirrors are statically positioned in bathrooms/make-up counter facilities for enabling a user to observe her bodily reflection. In order for a user to observe her bodily reflection at the appropriate level of magnification and clarity, the user has to negotiate a back and forth displacement from a reflective surface of the concave mirror. Consequently, the user may be unable to maintain a stable spatial orientation before the reflective surface of the concave mirror while performing her activities thereby leading to a continuous distortion in the image quality. Moreover, the user may have to position herself at a fixed axial displacement from the reflective surface of the concave mirror on every occasion that the mirror is utilized. Therefore, the user may be unable to seat herself comfortably at preferred axial displacements from the reflective surface of the concave mirror for performing her activities without distorting the image quality. Consequently, there exists a need for a concave mirror of varying radius of curvature that would enable a user to observe her magnified bodily image at optimum clarity at different spatial orientations from the reflective surface of the concave mirror.
The need has existed for many years, yet there is no fully satisfactory system to meet the need. In accord with a long recognized need, there has been developed a concave mirror assembly to satisfy many users' cosmetic needs. The device itself is compact and easily interchangeable with mirrors of different radii of curvature. It is a versatile device in that its position and radius of curvature may be varied to enable a user to observe her magnified bodily image at optimum clarity at different spatial orientations from the reflective surface of the concave mirror.